


trapped in time, dance with me

by hakyeonni



Series: little incubus [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: they’re a family. a disjointed, malfunctioning family, but a family nonetheless—and never before has hakyeon felt his chest swell with so much love for them all and love for jaehwan.





	trapped in time, dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> it's little incubus' first anniversary! one year ago, to this day, I published the first fic. and now here we are, nearly 200,000 words later. this fic series means so much to me and because i'm a ~~narcissist~~ sap I decided to write a little something to celebrate and to THANK YOU GUYS. it was written in an hour and it's quick and dirty and unbeta'd, so be gentle.
> 
> also it takes place outside the overall narrative of the series (outside of the main story in its own little universe is what I mean), so it's non-canonical, I guess. but I just wanted to give u guys something even if it makes no sense ;~~~;

Sanghyuk doesn’t wake when Jaehwan picks him up from his bed, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito, and carries him out the door. He doesn’t wake when Jaehwan bundles him into the backseat of the van—Hakyeon had gone and rented an honest-to-god _van_ for this trip, even though it made him feel like he was having a midlife crisis—and into Hongbin’s waiting arms. He only wakes up when they’re hurtling down the highway, Jaehwan driving and Hakyeon in the seat next to him, their fingers linked over the gearstick. He makes a squawk of alarm and Hakyeon turns just in time to see him jump up and his his head on the roof, his eyes flashing yellow. “Where—” he starts, groggily, and is rescued by Hongbin placing a hand on his arm and yanking him back down into his seat. “What the hell?”

“Road trip,” Hakyeon says, turning around in his seat to grin widely at Sanghyuk. It’s probably not the most reassuring of looks, since he himself has the tousled hair and droopy eyes of someone recently roused from sleep, but it does seem to calm him somewhat.

“And whose stupid idea was it to plan a road trip and take me along _without_ informing me?” He looks around at the others, eyes narrowed. “Wait. Did any of you know about this?”

Wonshik, slumped in one of the middle seats, jams his hat down further on his head and grimaces. “No,” he replies, and that one word carries so much disgruntlement that Hakyeon can barely hide his smile. “I was not informed that my plans for the evening were cancelled until Jaehwan turned up at my door and whisked us away. Whisked both of us away, since Hongbin was with me. And now here we are.”

Hakyeon himself hadn’t even known about it until the day before, where Jaehwan had spilled the beans and asked Hakyeon to go rent the car since he didn’t know how to (it’s little things like that that show his age, as competent with modern society as he normally is, and it endears him to Hakyeon even more). Even then, he’d been full of questions, the most obvious one being “why?” Jaehwan had shrugged, and said he just wanted to see the sea, but somehow Hakyeon does not believe that. He’s sure Jaehwan’s reasons will reveal themselves sooner or later, but for the time being he is content enough to sit there as they hurtle through the darkness. The others, are a different story.

“And just where, exactly, are we going?” Sanghyuk demands, leaning forward and clutching his blanket around his shoulders.

“Busan,” Jaehwan says, never taking his eyes off the road.

Wonshik’s scowl deepens, if such a thing was possible, but Sanghyuk splutters for a few seconds to puff himself up for a rant. “Busan! That’s on the other side of the country! Why the _hell_ are we going there?”

“And,” Hongbin pipes up, “why couldn’t you just all teleport us there, Jaehwan hyung?”

That snaps Sanghyuk out of his protestations for a few seconds—Hakyeon actually sees his eyes widen in realisation—and then he’s straight back at it again. “Yeah! Good point! Why _couldn’t_ you just teleport us there? I guess it’s fine for all-knowing, all-powerful beings to just pick up and go on a roadtrip to the other side of the country with no notice, but the rest of us have lives! I have clients to see, and I can’t cancel on them! This is—”

“Enough.” Hakyeon’s voice rings with a command, and Sanghyuk’s mouth shuts with a snap. “It’ll be fun! And we won’t be gone for long. We’re heading back to Seoul tomorrow night.”

Sanghyuk wants to argue—Hakyeon can feel it through the bond, a burning annoyance that is sharp and metallic—but he slumps down further in his seat instead until he’s practically in Hongbin’s lap, throwing the blanket over his head. Hongbin, for his part, looks more amused than pissed off, a sentiment Wonshik must not share—he’s glaring out the window at the countryside like he’s trying to glamour it.

Hakyeon turns back to the front to see Jaehwan watching them all with a barely-hidden smile.

//

The journey takes five hours. They stop at a petrol station to refuel, and to boost morale Hakyeon makes a trip into the little shop attached to the petrol station and comes out with a bag of goodies that the others crowd around. For Sanghyuk and Jaehwan he has ice creams, and the delighted look on Sanghyuk’s face when he hands one over proves he’s done the right thing. For the vampires he has a carbonated peach drink, which Hongbin takes with a smile and Wonshik takes with a raised eyebrow but a murmur of thanks regardless. When they get back in the car Hakyeon hands around a bag of chips—which Hongbin looks longingly at—before feeding some to Jaehwan, who playfully nips at Hakyeon’s fingers, waggling his eyebrows in a deliberate attempt to be both flirtatious and annoying (something he succeeds at on the regular). Hakyeon purposely drops a few chips down the back of Jaehwan’s shirt, laughing as he wriggles furiously to try and free them, yelling all the while. It’s the hardest he’s laughed in an age, and when he turns around to the back he can see that even Wonshik is grinning widely.

A squabble breaks out over what to play on the radio as they approach the city. As he’s in the front, Hakyeon had been the DJ. He’d just plugged in his phone and let it cycle through shuffle, but after the fifth disco song comes on the others all start yelling and complaining so loudly Jaehwan has to swerve to quiet them out of shock. Hongbin is lobbying for his ballads; Sanghyuk wants to listen to recent stuff that Hakyeon hears played on the radio a lot; and Wonshik wants—well, god knows what Wonshik wants, since the others refuse to let him get in a word edgeways (which is probably a good thing, since Hakyeon knows very well that Wonshik’s eccentricities extend into his taste in music). He’s just about to shift into something very annoying when Jaehwan slaps him on the leg and points, and in unison they all turn to look.

“It’s been a century, at least,” Wonshik murmurs under his breath as they stare at the city spread out below them.

“Longer. I’ve never been here with you, so it must have been before I was turned,” Hongbin replies, and Hakyeon isn’t surprised. With how territorial vampires can be, it makes no sense to go on holidays.

Even though it’s night, the lights of the city beckon to them, and there’s very little bickering the rest of the way there. Hakyeon knows this city reasonably well—he and Wonshik spent some years here before they went to Europe, and more recently he has enjoyed visiting by himself. But they’ve never been here as a group before, all five of them, and with a start Hakyeon realises this is their first proper holiday together.

Jaehwan drives them directly to one of the beaches and parks the van, and they spill out onto the pavement and head to the sand as a pack, laughing and feeling the sea breeze on their faces. Even though it’s one in the morning, at least, the beach is still packed with people—mostly couples or groups of friends, sitting around eating and setting off fireworks. The constant _pop-pop_ makes a nice soundtrack as they plop down onto the sand together.

“Ah,” Wonshik groans as he flops onto his back, burying his hands in the sand. “It’s so warm I can practically _feel_ the sun.”

Never mind that the sun set hours and hours ago; when Hakyeon buries his hand in the sand himself he can feel that it is indeed deliciously warm. He can almost sense the sunlight, that golden glow, and can’t stop himself from grinning as Wonshik and Hongbin in turn wriggle in the sand. They’re getting stares—because why would two fully-dressed grown men be acting like fools at one in the morning?—but the stares turn to laughter when Sanghyuk joins them mockingly, flopping around on the ground like a fish. “Oh, the sun!” he yells before planting his face in the sand and groaning in exaggerated pleasure.

Hakyeon laughs so hard that night he swears he sprains something. Wonshik and Hongbin get their revenge by throwing Sanghyuk in the water, and he emerges looking rather bedraggled but laughing so hard he’s wheezing. The humans on the beach can’t stop staring as they take turns to dump each other in the water—and it takes all of them to pick Jaehwan up as he wriggles all the while. They lay down on the sand to dry off, but that doesn’t last long either because Sanghyuk starts to pile sand on Wonshik’s chest, and before Hakyeon can blink the vampire is buried under a mountain of sand, his eyes glowing red as he hisses at the others (like that stops them).

By the time dawn is threatening, it’s just Hakyeon and Jaehwan left on the beach, sitting there in peace with their arms wrapped around each other. Jaehwan turns to him and brushes his hair away from his eyes with a soft smile, and it hits Hakyeon then—the reason why Jaehwan’s brought them all here. No matter that the vampires have found somewhere to hide during the day, which they must do or else they die; no matter that Sanghyuk has gone to feed, which he must do to live; no matter that Jaehwan’s eyes are black and contrast deliciously with the piece of seaweed stuck in his hair, the familiar and the alien blurring together. They’re a family. A disjointed, malfunctioning family, but a family nonetheless—and never before has Hakyeon felt his chest swell with so much love for them all, love for Jaehwan, and he presses a soft kiss to Jaehwan’s lips before he can even stop himself. “Thanks for all this,” he whispers under his breath.

“Thank _you_ ,” Jaehwan whispers back, and Hakyeon knows how much this means to Jaehwan, for him to have people who love him unconditionally. And how could they not?

They turn back to watch the sun rise and as the first orange rays hit their face, Hakyeon even spares a thought for Taekwoon. It’s a brief thought, one full of mixed emotions, but a thought nonetheless—and then Jaehwan squeezes his hand and he forgets all about white feathers and long fangs.

“I love you,” he sighs, squeezing back.

“I know,” Jaehwan says, and Hakyeon smiles to himself (he knew making Jaehwan watch all the _Star Wars_ movies would have its consequences).

They sit there and watch the sun heave itself into the sky, leaning on each other and not saying a word. It’s not like they need to. There’s nothing for them to say that they haven’t already said, no new ways for Hakyeon to tell Jaehwan how much he means to him—but that’s fine. He already knows.

Buoyed on the love of their little family, they don’t move for hours, leaning against each other lost in their heads. And that’s just fine.

That’s all Hakyeon needs.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a good chunk of this sitting on a beach on busan, so pardon me for getting all sappy.
> 
> i'm working on the next (proper) part of incubus—progress is slow but it'll be done in the next two weeks.
> 
> thanks for loving this series as much as I do. it means more than you could ever imagine.


End file.
